Be Careful What You Wish For
by The Goblet of Desire
Summary: Colin Creevey was just having a normal day at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardy, when his whole life was changed forever.  Colin's adventures lead him to experiences new things, and feelings, that he never knew he had.


Colin Creevey had just enjoyed a hearty lunch, and was now on his way to his favorite class: Charms. He had his brand new camera around his slender neck, and his bag of books over his shoulder. Lost in thought, Colin found himself in a hallway that he did not recognize. _Oh no!_ he thought to himself, _I've gotten myself lost again!_ This was Colin's first year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft & Wizardry, and he had yet to memorize the layout, especially considering how _often_ it changed. This would leave Colin feeling very confused, and disoriented, but also a bit wowed by the utter enormity of the castle.

On this particular day, Colin was especially looking forward to his class, and he couldn't help thinking of how much _fun _he would have. Professor Flitwick had promised to teach them how to use the Accio charm to summon (for the time being) small objects to them. This delighted him so much that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and he bumped into someone! It was Maurice Rosenkrautz and his lackey, Billius Fignewton. These boys were two very big and intimidating Third Year Slytherins, who were very muscular for their age. Colin gulped. _Oh no!_ Colin thought to himself again, _this day just keeps getting worse and worse! And to think I was so excited, too! Darn it all! _

The two older boys looked down at Colin with vicious glee. "Well, well, well! What have we here, Bill?" chuckled Maurice. "It looks like a First Year!"

"And a Gryffindor to boot!" menaced Billius. "What do you think he uses that camera for, Maurie?"

Maurice smirked, and said, "I don't think it's what _we_ would use it for, that's for sure!"

Both of the boys guffawed, and Colin began to back up, confused and frightened. He was terribly afraid of what he was certain was about to happen. In his mind, Colin hoped that a teacher or a Prefect would show up before his worst fears were realized.

The older boys laughed as Colin tried to escape. Maurice shoved him down, and Colin fell on his camera, breaking it_. Oh no! _Colin thought to himself, _My dear camera! And it was so expensive, I saved for months to buy it! What will mummy and daddy say! _

The two frightening boys slowly swooped in. Bilius grabbed the camera, tugging at the expensive genuine leather strap, nearly choking poor Colin. "Awww, did ickle Cweevey bweak his widdle camewa?" Maurice mockingly cooed. "Poor widdle baby, is baby gonna cry?"

Colin felt like crying, that was for sure. But he was not going to cry in front of these two. Then Colin said, "No _way_ am I gonna cry in front of you two!" Colin sniveled, and said, "You should be the ones crying, because you're just two big dumb bullies!"

The boys laughed at him again, and all of a sudden one of them kicked him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"You better watch your mouth, you Mudblood scum!" Bilius shouted, getting angry. But Maurice knew better.

"Now, now, Bilius, don't let this little twerp get to you. After all, he is only a first year. And plus, with the way he follows _Potter_ around, he must have learned his manners from _him_. We should teach him the proper way to behave around superior wizards, don't you agree, Bill?"

Bilius nodded in agreement, suddenly very solemn. "Yes, Maurie, it's time he learned a thing or two at this muggle-loving school."

"So," Maurice said, "shall we do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Colin panicked, and knew at that moment exactly who he could call upon for help. "Harry Potter!" he shouted, "help me, _please_!"

The other boys gritted their teeth in anger at the mention of _his_ name. "Well, I guess that answers our question, isn't that right, Bill?"

Bill responded by kneeling next to Colin, grabbing him by his hair, and then slamming his boyish face into the ground. "Take that, you muggle-lover!" Bilius grunted. Colin had said he wouldn't cry, but now he could feel the tears begin to stream down his face. Then, as he felt the grip on his hair tighten, he also felt something stream down the leg of his pants. _Oh no!_ Colin thought to himself, _I've wet myself! This can't get _any_ worse. What would Harry Potter think?_

"That's disgusting!" Bilius hissed.

"I guess you really _are_ a baby. Does the widdle baby need diapeywipey?" Maurice mocked.

Colin felt himself being lifted, and then he felt Bilius' strong hands on his shoulders.

"Now stay still, little baby! Maurie is gonna teach you a lesson!" Bilius grunted, as he restrained Colin.

Maurice wound up his fist, and began pummeling Colin in the head, chest, and stomach. The tears rushed down Colin's delicate face, and as his eyes began to bruise he began to feel something strange. It was a feeling that he had never felt before in his life. It certainly hurt, very much. But there was something about it that Colin began to _almost_ enjoy. _Oh no!_ Colin thought to himself, _what is this strange feeling that I'm beginning to notice?_

It was almost like Colin _needed_ the beating. The sensation was intense, unlike anything he had ever felt before. He was amazed by Maurice's strength, he almost never wanted to be touched softly again.

When Maurice saw the strange expression on Colin's face, he drew back for a moment. This caused Colin to look up in surprise. "Are you finished . . . _already?_" Colin breathed. Maurice flinched, and gave a sideways glance towards Bilius. "I think he actually _likes_ it, mate!" Maurice exclaimed.

"Well," Bilius grunted, looking confused, "What should we do?" Maurice gave him the same confused look., and Colin sensed that the boys' interest in beating him was being taken over by confusion. _Oh no! _Colin thought to himself, _if they stop now I don't know how I'll feel! I'm so frightened! _He knew he needed to get their attention back, and fast, if he wanted this feeling of . . . _pleasure_ . . . to go on.

Colin began to scramble up from the ground, and said, _"Thank you so much for your mercy!_ I promise I'll never get in your way again! Just _please don't hurt me_ anymore! It was too much for me to take, I'm so frail after all!"

_This'll get their attention! _Colin thought to himself. _If they don't want to beat me up now, I don't know what I'll do! Oh no!_

The older boys glared at Colin. "It _hurt_, did it?" Maurice smirked. "Don't get your hopes up, Gryffindor scum. We're not through with you yet!" Bilius grabbed hold of him again, and said, "Hit him real good this time, Maurie! Make sure you leave a mark on this little muggle lover!"

Maurice cracked his knuckles, and said, "Well, what do you take me for?" And he slugged Colin right in his face.

Colin fell back, his nose and lips covered in blood. He could already feel his face swelling. And that wasn't the only thing that was swelling. Colin began to feel incredibly hot, and he felt his pants getting tighter. _Oh no!_ Colin thought to himself, _What's happening to me! Did they cast a curse on me? Harry Potter, help me!_

Every hit felt painful, and yet incredibly good. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, and he never wanted it to end.

Just then, someone shouted, and the older boys stopped their punishment. "Who the bloody hell could tha-" Maurice was interrupted by another loud shout.

"_Stupefy!" _Shouted a familiar voice.

Maurice was thrown against the wall by the blast of a the spell, and Bilius took this chance to release Colin and run. Colin was overwhelmed by sensation and emotion, and he fainted on the floor.


End file.
